enclave_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
President of the Enclave
The President of the Enclave, and by extension,' President of the United States of the Enclave' (POTUS) is the head of state and head of government of the United States and leader of the Enclave. The president leads the federal government and is the commander-in-chief of the Enclave Forces. The President of the Enclave has full jurisdiction and power over federal and martial law. As Commander-in-chief, the President has absolute military power, having the single ability to declare a state of war without any other entity. The current President is [[Bailey Cross|'Bailey Cross']] who served as the 3rd President of the Enclave, preceding [[John Watson|'John Watson']]. Bailey Cross has already served one term and is currently serving his second term as the 8th and current President of the Enclave. Following the formal resignation from office by President John Watson on 23rd of October 2016, Bailey Cross officially took the office immediately after. Powers and Duties Legislative Role The Enclave Policy confers that the President is the highest legal figure. The Policy requires any bill passed by the Enclave to be presented to the President before it can become law. Once the legislation has been presented, the President has three options: # Sign the legislation; the bill then becomes law. # Veto the legislation and return it to the legislator, expressing any objections; the bill does not become law and must be reviewed and either altered to suit the President's needs or discontinued, meaning the legislation is no longer presentable to the President and therefore cancelled. # Take no action. In this instance, the bill is presented to the Enclave, if no alterations or issues arise for 5 days after presenting it to the Enclave, the bill then becomes law. If a member recommends an alteration or rises an issue within those 5 days, the legislation must be reviewed and altered accordingly, or alternatively, the legislator may discontinue the bill. Once it has been altered, the legislation is presented back to the President; he must give a definitive answer (1/2). Executive Powers War and foreign affairs powers Perhaps the most important of all presidential powers is the command of the Enclave Forces as its commander-in-chief. The President has ultimate responsibility for the direction and disposition of the military, paramount is the power to declare war. Along with the military, the President also directs foreign policy. The President is responsible for the protection of the Enclave and its members. The President ultimately decides whether to recognize new clans and their leadership, and negotiates treaties with other clans/nations Administrative powers The President has numerous officials under his command and must therefore ensure the laws are executed within government. The President may remove any executive officials at his will. Additionally, the President possesses the ability to direct much of his executive power through executive orders, which are orders with the inability to be rejected or disobeyed - executive orders command over a series of branches rather than an individual branch. To manage the growing federal bureaucracy, President's appoint unique and executive staff which see to administrative roles as opposed to physical roles, these appointed individuals form the Executive Office of the President. Primarily advisors, secretaries and assistants make up this office. Judicial powers Most of the powers which the President exercises are military powers or related to. The Enclave Policy facilitates the President to pardon any individual charged with a crime or within violation of the Enclave Policy. With this pardon, all charges and violations of the individual are dropped. Furthermore, the President may close any kill on site order or federal arrest warrant, additionally, may also refuse requests of these. The individual sentenced to a kill on site order or arrest warrant is then classed as a citizen of the Enclave and cannot be harmed or arrested. Typical protocol of this judicial power is exercised by the advice of the Presidential Advisors and senior Enclave officials. Term Limits The Enclave is classified as a continuation of the United States government after a nuclear war. Therefore the Enclave incorporates a large majority of United States laws and traditions into it, therefore, by tradition, an incumbent President would serve a 4 year term and then call an election between himself and another candidate, typically, the Vice President or equivalent. However, in practice, this is neither an obligatory or practicable tradition; incumbent Presidents are free to preside and command the Enclave for as long as they wish, unless the Enclave as a collective calls for a vote on the leadership, in which the President would be expected to follow a democratic process of delivering a vote. The Enclave was not conceived as a democratic clan, though most Presidency's have exercised power through commanders who obtain devolved powers from the Office of the President. Vacancy from the Office The President may transfer presidential powers and duties to the Vice[[Vice President of the Enclave| President]] during a vacancy from Office in which the President is temporarily unable to discharge the duties of the office, this could be related to an illness or vacation. The President resumes the discharge of the presidential powers and duties upon returning to office. Upon the resignation, removal or death of an incumbent President, the Vice President is immediately sworn into office without any approval required. Additionally, if the offices of the President and Vice President are each either vacant or unable to be discharged, the next officer, classified by the Presidential Line of Succession, becomes the acting President or Vice President. The line extends from the Vice President followed by senior leaders confirmed by the President as a possible successor to the Presidency.